


Dodici ore

by Alley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's prayer, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, back to Purgatory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]Perdonami per quello che ho detto. Perdonami per quello che ho fatto. Perdonami se sono così vigliacco da chiederti perdono solo adesso. Perdonamiperdonamiperdonamiperd----
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Dodici ore

Il Purgatorio è un gigantesco amplificatore: prende gli istinti più primordiali e li libera dalle maglie dei freni inibitori, dai legacci con cui gli uomini tengono sigillata la propria interiorità sulla Terra; li purifica, e li potenzia, ponendo fine al dominio della ragione che la civiltà ha sancito. 

Dean porta nel cuore così tanto fermento che rischia di venir spaccato in due da quella deflagrazione. È talmente soverchiato dal tumulto che gli si agita dentro da non percepire ciò che accade all’esterno: il terreno che si materializza sotto le suole, le distese d’argento che appaiono lungo l’orizzonte, l’atmosfera vibrante di energia che prende corpo. Capisce di essere davvero tornato nel posto che ha lasciato sette anni prima solo quando l’ammasso di emozioni inverosimilmente dilatate comincia a sciogliersi, e a diradarsi, lasciando il campo a quell’unica che per qualche motivo tarda ad acquietarsi: panico. Dean si sforza di non badarvi, di seppellirlo sotto l’urgenza del tempo che scorre e a quella rabbia che ormai lo riveste come una seconda pelle, ma riesce a debellarlo solo quando registra la presenza di Castiel salda al suo fianco.

“Almeno non sei sparito, questa volta.” È diventato il suo modo di respingere i colpi che gli vengono inferti: farli rimbalzare su Castiel. Ormai sembra essere una specie di riflesso condizionato, veleno che emette con la stessa facilità con cui rilascia aria dalle narici. “Andiamo.” 

Hanno dodici ore, dodici ore da passare in compagnia dei loro fantasmi e alla ricerca di un fiore dall’aspetto sconosciuto. 

Dean ha il sospetto che saranno le più lunghe della sua vita.

*

Al termine della radura, quando un sentiero a due diramazioni sostituisce la distesa di ciottoli e sterpaglie, Castiel imbocca la direzione opposta a quella intrapresa da Dean. A quanto pare, era solo questione di tempo prima che se ne andasse un’altra volta.

(Perché è più facile credere che sia una scelta di Castiel, o che faccia parte di un piano ordito da Dio, anziché ammettere che è lui il responsabile.)

“Che diavolo stai facendo?” 

“Abbiamo solo undici ore: dobbiamo ottimizzare i tempi.”

Hanno solo undici ore, esatto. Undici ore, non un anno. Se Dean perdesse Castiel un’altra volta, non avrebbe il tempo di setacciare quella merda di posto da cima a fondo per ritrovarlo e riportarlo a casa. Non potrebbe. 

“Gli horror non ti hanno insegnato niente? Dividersi è sempre stupido, come piano.”

“Potresti smetterla di darmi contro ed essere ragionevole?”

Dargli contro. Castiel pensa che si tratti di questo: di attaccarlo e non di proteggerlo.

Dean non può biasimarlo, ma potrebbe spiegargli che non è così. Potrebbe confessargli la verità. Potrebbe urlargli in faccia che da quando il portale si è aperto davanti ai loro occhi la paura di tornare indietro senza di lui gli si è poggiata addosso come un sudario.

Potrebbe, ma non fa nulla di tutto questo. “Dobbiamo proteggere quel fottuto fiore a tutti i costi, una volta trovato” dice – perché è più semplice, e più comodo, accampare scuse anziché scoprirsi il cuore. “In due sarà più facile.”

Dean riprende la marcia senza attendere eventuali contestazioni: il tempo stringe.

*

“Da questa parte.”

“Come fai ad esserne sicuro?”

Dean ne è sicuro perché sette anni prima ha creato una mappa mentale del Purgatorio e l’ha mandata a memoria con precisione millimetrica: le zone che aveva già setacciato, quelle ancora da esplorare, le più ricche di insidie e di mostri. Era convinto che gli sarebbe servito; era certo che quella tattica lo avrebbe condotto da Castiel. E invece non sarebbe accaduto, perché Castiel non voleva che Dean arrivasse da lui; perché, prima ancora che Dean lo ritrovasse, lui stava già progettando di lasciarlo di nuovo. 

Ricorda ancora quella mappa. La ricorda e rievocandola è in grado di orientarsi anche se tutt’intorno gli spiazzi e i sentieri e gli alberi sembrano perfettamente identici gli uni agli altri. Lo sembravano anche allora eppure, con perseveranza e applicazione, è arrivato a distinguerli. È arrivato a fare cose di cui non si credeva capace e di cui non va orgoglioso, cose folli e avventate e intrinsecamente sbagliate. 

Avrebbe spaccato il mondo in due, se questo gli avesse restituito Castiel.

“Intuito.”

Dean imbocca la strada designata: restano dieci ore.

*

Non passa molto tempo prima che Dean pensi a Benny.

Pensa a lui perché un alleato in quella landa desolata gli farebbe comodo; perché sarebbe bello avere ancora almeno uno degli amici perduti lungo la strada; perché la sua presenza riempirebbe il silenzio insopportabile che si estende tra lui e Castiel come una voragine.

Ma, se fosse lì, Benny capirebbe che qualcosa non va. Lo capirebbe come lo hanno capito Belphegor e Rowena e Adam e non mancherebbe di farglielo notare, con quella schiettezza affilata tipica di lui.

 _Quindi è così che è finita?_ direbbe. _Un intero anno perso a cercarlo e adesso non vi guardate nemmeno più negli occhi? Dannazione, Dean: a saperlo, ci saremmo risparmiati tutta quella fatica._

Dean serra il passo e scaccia quei pensieri: ci sono soltanto lui e Castiel e le nove ore che gli rimangono.

*

“Vedo che lo hai trovato.”

Un bagliore di stupore intacca la maschera di pietra calata a ricoprire il volto di Dean, ma è solo un attimo prima che lui torni a indurire la propria espressione e a rinsaldare la presa sul manico del pugnale. “Ti sto minacciando di infilzarti questa lama su per la gola proprio perché tu mi dica dov’è.”

“Non parlavo del fiore.”

Gli occhi piccoli e scuri del mannaro scivolano su un punto oltre le sue spalle. Dean si impone di non inseguirne la traiettoria per non perdere il controllo della situazione, ma non ne ha davvero bisogno per capire quello che sta accadendo.

“Mi riferivo al _tuo_ angelo” dice il mostro, la derisione che gronda dalla sua voce come acido. “Siete tornati in luna di miele?”

Il pugnale affonda nella carne putrida prima ancora che Dean possa comandargli consapevolmente di farlo.

Non hanno tempo per queste stronzate: mancano soltanto otto ore.

*

Da quando ha visto quel maledetto tronco, non riesce a smettere di pensarci. Sono passati anni, e gli alberi in Purgatorio hanno tutti la stessa sagoma grigia e slanciata, eppure Dean potrebbe scommettere che si trattava esattamente di quello contro cui la sua schiena è impattata allora. Nell’istante in cui i suoi occhi si sono posati sulla corteccia solcata da tagli e incavature, gli è quasi sembrato di poter sentire di nuovo la fitta di dolore provocata dall’urto e la pressione esercitata dalle mani di Castiel premute contro il suo petto.

È come se fosse appena accaduto e, allo stesso tempo, come se non fosse mai successo davvero: è così tanto tempo che Castiel non lo sfiora – non l’ha fatto nemmeno per guarirlo, e a Dean sembra di avere ancora il taglio aperto sopra il palmo anche adesso che l’intervento della grazia lo ha rimarginato – che è quasi impossibile credere che lo abbia trascinato su quello stesso terreno e preso per i fianchi e---

Non è riuscito a smettere di pensarci nemmeno quando ha lasciato il Purgatorio la prima volta: ha rivangato le sensazioni di quella notte come se potesse servire a estrarle dal suo corpo e a ricavare una sorta di essenza da tenere gelosamente custodita. Perché era tutto ciò che gli restava, l’unica garanzia che fosse avvenuto davvero e in un luogo diverso dalla sua immaginazione.

All’epoca non credeva che sarebbe accaduto una seconda volta. Non lo aveva creduto possibile nemmeno dopo che Castiel era riapparso, con il suo solito trench addosso e una storia di bugie e segreti scritta negli occhi. 

Poter avere Castiel in quel modo era un miracolo e se Dean si era arreso all’eventualità che i miracoli possano accadere, non aveva alcuna fiducia in quella che potessero addirittura ripetersi. E invece possono: giorno dopo giorno trascorso con Castiel, passo dopo passo compiuto al suo fianco quel miracolo si era trasformato in una quotidianità fatta di intenti comuni e spazi condivisi, di costanti stabilite e abitudini consolidate. Dean aveva smesso di considerarla un dono calato dall’alto e aveva cominciato a vederla semplicemente come il nuovo assetto della sua vita. Finalmente, Castiel ne faceva parte nel modo in cui aveva sempre sognato e che in tutti quegli anni si era a stento azzardato a desiderare.

Quel miracolo si starebbe ancora verificando, se Dean non lo avesse fatto a pezzi con le sue stesse mani.

Ma non c’è tempo per i rimpianti: tra sette ore scoccherà la loro personale mezzanotte.

*

L’idea gli è sembrata straordinariamente plausibile, quando gli è balenata in testa: è più probabile che dei maledetti fiori crescano vicino a una fonte d’acqua anziché in mezzo alla terra arida e spoglia, no?

Naturalmente no. No perché non può esserci qualcosa di semplice, nelle loro vite, e ora lui e Castiel sono lì con un pugno di mosche in mano e lo scrosciare pigro dell’acqua a rimbombargli nei timpani.

A Dean sembra impossibile l’aver provato tutto quel sollievo nei pressi di quella stessa riva, ora che si sente così infinitamente perso e _pesante_ ; gli sembra impossibile credere che lui e Castiel siano stati così vicini in quell’abbraccio adesso che la distanza che li separa è siderale. 

Gli sembra impossibile, eppure è così: è lì che ha ritrovato Castiel e lo ha tirato a sé ed è lì che ora Castiel si sta allontanando dal punto in cui Dean se ne sta impettito per prendere posto sul bordo del fiume. L’istinto dice a Dean di riprenderlo, di ordinargli di alzarsi ché non c’è tempo da perdere, ma qualcosa lo porta a desistere. Forse è l’intensità con cui Castiel contempla lo specchio d’acqua, oppure il semplice fatto che è stanco di gridargli addosso. Non vuole più fare niente del genere: vuole soltanto sedersi accanto a Castiel e far riposare il capo sopra la sua spalla. Anche se ha perso il diritto di compiere un simile gesto, anche se significherebbe sprecare parte del tempo che gli rimane. 

Non vuole più essere quello che salva il mondo da qualunque minaccia rischi di distruggerlo ma che non è capace di tenersi strette le persone che ama. Vuole----

“La tua voce” dice Castiel all’improvviso, e il cuore di Dean si blocca per un momento. “Ero qui la prima volta che l’ho sentita. Credevo che sarebbe stata anche l’ultima. E invece non hai mai smesso di pregare.”

Non sa quante ore gli restino di preciso – sei? Cinque? – ma sa che saranno abbastanza da consumarlo.

*

“Mi dispiace.” Se il mondo fosse un posto giusto – se lui fosse una persona giusta, capace di dire le cose giuste nel modo giusto – sarebbe stata la sua voce a pronunciare quelle parole; ma Dean ha imparato fin troppo presto che la giustizia è un’aspettativa destinata a restare disattesa o, al massimo, una vendetta a cui decidi di assegnare un valore più nobile e alto. “Mi dispiace, Dean.”

Dean sputerebbe una risata amara, se non si sentisse come se avesse appena ricevuto una stilettata dritta nel petto. “Per cosa?” domanda, fermo nel punto in cui la sorpresa ha arrestato i suoi passi. 

Castiel lo guarda dritto negli occhi e non è una concessione che gli fa spesso, di questi tempi. “Per essere sparito. E per tutto il dolore che ti ho causato qui.” 

Dean ricorda ogni faccia di quel dolore: la disperazione tramutata in smania e ferocia, l’attesa costante e senza fine, la consapevolezza bruciante di non essere abbastanza - abbastanza da spingere Castiel a rispondergli; abbastanza da riuscire a tenerselo stretto; abbastanza da essere in grado di salvarlo. 

“Non ho mai voluto farti del male.”

Mancano quattro ore. 

Dean non sa se siano un niente o un’eternità. 

*

“Dean.”

Questa volta non c’è un tocco ad accompagnare la voce di Castiel, ma il sentore di incertezza e di angoscia suscitato dal suo richiamo è lo stesso.

_“Dean. Se non dovesse funzionare…”_

“Se non dovessi riuscire a oltrepassare il portale…”

“Ancora con questa stronzata?” sbotta Dean. Le sue dita si serrano attorno allo stelo, stringendolo fin quasi a spezzarlo. “Non è il portale il motivo per cui sei rimasto qui l’ultima volta.”

“È stata Naomi a tirarmi fuori. Potrebbe esserle servito un incantesimo, o l’intervento del Paradiso, o---”

“Non me ne vado senza di te.”

Dean ricorda il modo in cui lo sguardo di Castiel si era trasfigurato davanti a quelle parole, come se avessero aggiustato qualcosa in una parte profonda di lui. Adesso sortiscono un effetto completamente diverso; adesso lo accendono di una rabbia che è come un fuoco che arde e scoppia e ruggisce mentre avanza nella stessa maniera dura e inarrestabile con cui lo sta facendo Castiel. 

“Se resto qui, potrò fare ammenda per Mary” dice Castiel, freddo e tagliente come una lastra di ghiaccio. È a un passo da Dean, più vicino di quanto si sia mai concesso di essere da quando Dean ha cominciato a tenerlo a distanza. “E per Rowena.” Ora incombe sopra di lui, come a volerlo braccare, a tenerlo impietosamente inchiodato alle sue colpe. “E per tutte le cose che ho rovinato. Sono tante, giusto?”

Dal momento che non può scappare, Dean prova almeno a non dover ascoltare – perché è troppo vigliacco per stare semplicemente a sentire, troppo disgustato da se stesso per guardare il ritratto che Castiel sta dipingendo.

“Smettila” dice in un sibilo; prova ad ancorare lo sguardo al terreno che si estende sotto ai suoi piedi, ma Castiel è talmente vicino che è impossibile estrometterlo dalla sua visuale.

“Quanto pensi che ci vorrà, a scontarle tutte?” 

“Sta’ zitto.”

“Perché?” La mano di Castiel è una tenaglia d’acciaio che si chiude attorno al suo viso: gli fa male e lo costringe a sollevare il capo, in modo da guardare in faccia lui e tutto il male che gli ha fatto. “Perché puoi essere solo tu a dire certe cose? Sei tu che decidi quando merito di essere calpestato e quando di essere salvato?”

È troppo da sopportare: Dean si libera con uno strattone e spinge via Castiel; gli costa così tanta fatica che si sente come se avesse appena spostato una montagna con la sola forza delle sue braccia. 

“Perché non è vero!” Quella risposta è come un getto d’acqua gettato improvvisamente sulle fiamme: non lo spegne, ma ne ferma l’offensiva, lasciando Castiel con uno sbigottimento attonito che lo fa ammutolire e lo placa. “Sai che non è vero.”

A Dean basta un attimo per capirlo: Castiel non lo sa. Castiel ha creduto a ogni singola parola che Dean gli ha scagliato addosso. Perché se vieni colpito, i lividi e i tagli restano lì a fare da prova: li vedi segnarti la pelle e non puoi dirti che non è vero niente.

Tocca a lui, dunque, dimostrarglielo. 

È il momento di parlare, o forse è già troppo tardi e Dean ha perso definitivamente l’occasione di aggiustare le cose, ma deve tentare e deve affrettarsi a farlo perché ha soltanto tre ore, tre maledetta ore per compiere la mossa che metterà in scacco Dio e recuperare quello che lui e Castiel sono stati e che rischiano di non essere più. 

“Sono io quello che dovrebbe restare bloccato qui, non tu. Per quello che ho fatto a Jack: per essermi arreso con lui e aver tradito la sua fiducia. Per quello che ho fatto _a te_ : per averti ferito, e accusato, e allontanato. Per non esserti stato vicino mentre eri in lutto per Jack. Per averti spedito all’Inferno come se non me ne importasse niente. E invece mi importa così tanto, Cas. Anche se ora non puoi credermi, te lo giuro, mi importa più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.”

“Cas” dice ancora. E ricorda quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli anni fa, mentre il portale si avvicinava, e al bunker, quando Castiel gli ha voltato le spalle in favore della rampa di scale, e sempre, ogni volta che ha visto la sua figura allontanarsi e non ha avuto abbastanza coraggio da allungare la mano per trattenerla. “Non lasciarmi.”

*

L’ultima cosa che Dean sente prima di stramazzare al suolo è lo strillo ferino del Leviatano che lacera l’aria come una lama affilata. Castiel deve averlo fatto fuori dopo che Dean si è lasciato colpire. Ha visto la testa del mostro scattare lesta nella sua direzione, i denti aguzzi esposti e pronti ad azzannare, ma il suo corpo ha reagito con un attimo di ritardo e l’esitazione gli è risultata fatale. 

Non ha più i riflessi scattanti di un tempo. Non è più quello di una volta.

(Il Dean di una volta non avrebbe mai permesso che il suo rapporto con Castiel arrivasse a deteriorarsi fino a quel punto; non sarebbe stato così inutilmente crudele nei suoi confronti; non lo avrebbe lasciato andar via; non---) 

“Dean.” Il suo nome suona carico di accorata apprensione. Era così tanto che non lo sentiva ammantato da un sentimento simile che è come ascoltare Castiel pronunciarlo per la prima volta. “Dean, va tutto bene. Dean, guardami.”

Dean vorrebbe assecondare la richiesta, ma non ce la fa ad aprire gli occhi. Ha a stento la forza di tenere stretto lo stelo. Sente che persino quella è sul punto di venire a mancargli: più i secondi passano e meno la sua presa è solida, più il sangue scorre e meno è il controllo che riesce a esercitare sulla propria coscienza. È a un passo dall’arrendersi e scivolare completamente nell’oblio, quando un flusso di pura energia gli scorre dentro e lo riporta a galla. Anche stavolta non gli viene trasmesso attraverso un contatto diretto, ma la sensazione infusa dalla grazia di Castiel è inconfondibile, come lo sarebbero l’impronta del suo tono all’interno di un coro di voci o la sua sagoma in mezzo a una folla.

Anche ad occhi chiusi, Dean può percepire la fatica a cui Castiel si sta sottoponendo per guarire la ferita: non si tratta di un semplice taglio, questa volta, e già quello pareva esser stata una sfida difficile da vincere. 

La grazia di Castiel ha qualcosa che non va – _Castiel_ ha qualcosa che non va – e Dean non ha idea di cosa sia. Non ne ha idea perché non si è preoccupato di chiederglielo, né di indagare: era troppo occupato a crogiolarsi nella sua rabbia, a fingere che non gli importasse.

“Dean---”

Dean ha la tentazione di colpire la mano di Castiel per allontanarla e impedirgli di portare avanti il lavoro: perché non vuole che compia quello sforzo per lui; perché non si merita quel sacrificio. Eppure contro quel pensiero, e contro ogni principio di volontà e di orgoglio, fa un’altra cosa: la afferra e se la porta addosso, se la preme contro il petto come se volesse che Castiel glielo squarciasse per arrivare a toccargli il cuore e a stringerlo tra le dita.

Glielo lascerebbero prendere, se Castiel lo desiderasse. Gli darebbe tutto ciò che ha e anche qualcosa di più.

Quando la ferita si rimargina, Dean torna a respirare regolarmente. Non scosta la mano dal dorso di quella di Castiel e lui non prova a ritrarre la propria. Mantiene gli occhi chiusi, anche se adesso sarebbe libero di sollevare le palpebre.

Mancano due ore e nonostante la scadenza che pende sulle loro teste, e Dio, e l’eterna missione che hanno il compito di portare a termine, Dean le passerebbe rinchiuso in quel momento. 

*

“Ci hanno messo più del previsto a trovarci.”

“La mia grazia è più difficile da intercettare quando è debole: è per questo.”

“Non dovresti sprecarla, se è debole.”

“Non è sprecarla, usarla per te.”

Per la prima volta dopo intere settimane, la tensione che ha sfrigolato tra di loro come corrente elettrica si allenta. L’aria diventa più leggera e persino le spalle di Castiel sembrano farsi libere dal peso che il risentimento di Dean gli ha schiacciato addosso. 

Quell’improvviso cambio di rotta fa sentire Dean come sguarnito: non è pronto ad abbassare la guardia, non dopo averla tenuta alta tanto a lungo e con tanta ostinazione, eppure, sente che è la cosa di cui ha più bisogno in assoluto.

“Ci hai pensato mai.” Non sembra nemmeno una domanda: non ne ha l’intonazione e Castiel non gli sta parlando direttamente, ma Dean sa che si sta rivolgendo a lui. Sa anche che il resto delle parole che Castiel tiene in serbo sono il colpo che gli manca per cedere e abbattere il muro che ha innalzato tra di loro. “Al tempo che abbiamo passato qui.”

Certo che lo ha fatto: ha pensato e ripensato ad ogni singolo momento fino a farlo penetrare nella carne e ad inciderselo nelle ossa. Ogni istante trascorso in Purgatorio è un segno che si porta addosso, come il marchio che il tempo ha cancellato dalla sua spalla ma non dalla sua anima, come ogni traccia incisa da Castiel sopra la sua esistenza.

Tutto ciò che riguarda Castiel, e loro due, è sacro e prezioso in un modo che Dean non sa mettere in parole: per questo non risponde, perché _sì_ non basterebbe, non restituirebbe nemmeno un’immagine pallida e sbiadita di quello che ha fatto con quegli stralci di memoria, del modo in cui li ha divorati e se n’è fatto divorare.

Hanno soltanto un’ora.

*

“Dean---”

“Cas, non è il momento. Abbiamo solo---”

Il resto delle parole che Dean stava per buttare fuori si infrange contro il braccio che Castiel tende davanti a lui. Istintivamente, Dean segue la direzione che va a indicare. È allora che lo vede: lo stelo sottile, le foglie strette e ricoperte di striature, la corona di petali neri fini come velluto. 

Il tempo sta scadendo ma forse, forse, possono ancora farcela.

*

Il portale è a un passo e loro hanno un momento, un solo momento, un ultimo momento sottile come la crepa ancora aperta tra i due fasci di luce tremolante.  


Dean può scegliere di afferrare quel momento tra le dita e sfruttarlo a proprio vantaggio o di lasciarlo scorrere senza che cambi nulla. 

Non ha veramente bisogno di riflettere per decidere. Il calcolo è talmente veloce che si sente come se non lo avesse eseguito davvero: è più un puro automatismo, quello che lo porta a spingere Castiel dall’altra parte e a voltarsi appena in tempo per sferrare al Leviatano che gli stava alle calcagna il colpo di grazia. 

Realizza pienamente ciò che ha fatto solo quando resta solo con il cadavere decapitato e la colonna di luce elettrica sigillata come due labbra da cui non proferirà più alcun suono.  


Non ha avuto il tempo di fissare la faccia di Castiel, di cogliere l’ultima espressione che lui gli ha rivolto; sempre che abbia avuto il tempo, o la voglia, di riservargliene una. Non c’è stato un addio, un’istantanea da cristallizzare e portare con sé. 

Una parte di lui ritiene che sia semplicemente giusto: non ha lottato per trattenere Castiel mentre se lo vedeva scivolare via dalle dita e ha finito per perderlo comunque. È l’esito più logico, quello che gli spettava. L’altra, però, a dispetto del rimorso e della rassegnazione, è tutta protesa verso l’accesso che gli è ormai precluso e il debole filo di luce che ancora lo delimita.

L’intendimento si trasforma in pensiero senza che Dean lo abbia nemmeno programmato. Il portale è una cicatrice sbiadita che la pelle del Purgatorio è già pronta a riassorbire: forse persino una preghiera è troppo, per l’attraversamento di un ponte così fatiscente, o forse no.

Deve tentare.

_Abbi cura di te, e di Sam. Prendete a calci quel figlio di puttana e ponete fine a questa storia.  
Resta al bunker, perché è casa tua.  
Non devi scusarti di nulla: quel dolore me lo hai inferto per proteggermi mentre io te ne ho procurato per puro egoismo; perché non ero capace di farmene carico e avevo bisogno di scaricarlo su qualcun altro e tu eri lì, dove sei sempre stato, ed è stato facile e meschino approfittarsene.  
Quel dolore è niente a fronte del bene che mi hai dato da quando sei entrato a far parte della mia vita. Me ne hai dato così tanto, Cas, e invece di essertene grato io l’ho gettato al vento. Perché era troppo; perché non sapevo come ricambiarlo; perché è stato più facile prenderlo per una bugia che credere di meritarlo.  
Ma non sono giustificazioni: sono errori che ho commesso e che non dovevi essere tu a pagare. E invece lo hai fatto. Sei rimasto a subire le conseguenze dello starmi accanto fino a quando non ti ho fatto talmente male da renderti impossibile rimanere. Ma anche a quel punto sei tornato. Non per me, ma perché era la cosa giusta da fare. Non sei quello che rovina sempre tutto: sei quello che prova incessantemente a rimediare e io sono stato uno stronzo a farti credere il contrario.  
Perdonami per quello che ho detto. Perdonami per quello che ho fatto. Perdonami se sono così vigliacco da chiederti perdono solo adesso. Perdonamiperdonamiperdonamiperd----_

Il flusso di coscienza si arresta all’improvviso, come una strada che devia bruscamente dal percorso tracciato dai suoi bordi. Quando Dean riapre gli occhi non è più il panorama gretto e selvaggio del Purgatorio, quello che ha davanti, ma un pavimento familiare e poi una corona di petali ammaccati e infine Castiel, Castiel che ha gli occhi enormi e il respiro affannato e le dita tanto strette attorno alla manica della sua giacca da essere sbiancate.

“Mancava ancora un minuto.”


End file.
